faufandomcom-20200223-history
Marcia's Ourtime Blog
December 16, 21XX 3:00 PM Hi, everyone! This is Marcia Shyneet! This is my first blog, so don't be so harsh on me, okay. Anyways, I've signed onto the X-Hunters to show those Maverick Hunter bullies that they don't get to push everyone around! Wish me luck, guys! January 03, 21XX 11:00 AM Today, I've been assigned to guard a scrap yard by my leaders. That X won't destroy me here. I've rigged my base with all sorts of nasty mechaniloids. Ha! You won't make it past them! By the way, you're such a tool. The government will throw you aside like they did us. When we objected to their rule, they labelled us as Mavericks. You will regret your decision in time. January 03, 21XX 3:05 PM I just heard from the higher-ups. X has "retired" Flame Stag. From what I remember, X can copy our weapons. If he goes after me, he can easily scorch me to... Huh, what's going on here?! He's approaching my stronghold! What happened to my obstacles?! He's gonna kill me! I'm so toast! January 03, 21XX 5:00 PM (Written by X) Why did you have to fight? I didn't want to kill you, Morph Moth. But you forced my hand. I'm sorry... Flame Stag and the other X-Hunters didn't have to fight in this senseless war. How many more Reploids must this war take? The X-Hunters need to stop before more innocents get hurt... June 03, 21XX 3:11 PM If you're reading this, I somehow got rebuilt by a mysterious person. I don't know who did this, but I want to thank you for giving me a second...well, third... chance at life. I'll have to catch up with Dr. Shyneet and my fellow X-Hunters as soon as I can. July 05, 21XX 9:23 PM Sorry, I haven't written in this for a while now. Life got super confusing. First, I was sent to the planet of Idacra and then I joined the Skybreakers. It's so hard to deal with my new situation right now. On the plus side, I got to make many new friends at my new job. July 06, 21XX 8:28 PM The beach is so nice, isn't it? I got to make a sandcastle with a friend of mine. She said it was based on a real-life palace owned by her grandfather. Her grandfather must be real wealthy if he can afford that. She said that he's a merc. Like granddad, like granddaughter. July 08, 21XX 9:43 PM Today, I took my first selfie with Ms. Yeet Cannon. It was so cool! I even got to meet a butterfly Pokemon. I think this particular one's called Butterfree! I even got to talk with a random stranger over the Internet. July 15, 21XX 9:31 PM So, this was my first real mission. We explored a strange ship in the middle of nowhere. In order to figure out what happened to its inhabitants, we had to enter virtual reality. For some reason, I had become a human! It was so confusing. I had to adjust to my new senses. And to make things worse, I shrank down! It was so miserable. July 30, 21XX 7:56 PM Today, I went to this cool convention. It had so many cool cosplayers, and I went as my favorite character Marcy from Fairy Shooter Marcy. I even watched this preview of a new Anime, but they got the wrong film by accident. In the end, we watched the real deal. It was decent. August 04, 21XX 2:14 PM Oh my Inafune! I had this strange dream. I was this tiny blue-haired mercenary who loved making potions. She was friends with this moron who could turn into a sea-serpent. He called himself Levin. Sadly, he was murdered by her pals because he went berserk. Out of desperation, the girl contacted a demon named Bill Cypher for companionship. She was tricked into letting the demon possess her body. The mercenaries freed her. As a result of that incident, she was forced to retire. Luckily, Tenkai was there to support me in my time of need. He's such a good friend. August 09, 21XX 4:14 PM Another strange dream? But why?! I was this cute fairy girl, who befriended someone called Son Gohan. He was the son of Goku. In this dream, he was an adult. He even lost his tail! It was so strange. But getting back on topic, I had to fight this evil bio-android named Cell. He only lost because Gohan and I combined our powers together. August 30, 21XX 7:00 AM I keep getting these strange dreams, but why?! This time, I met this blonde-haired robot girl obsessed with being a hero. She could kick all kinds of butt. She's so freaking cool. My Inafking, I wish she exists in the Rift. November 02, 21XX 12:50 AM My god. I haven't updated my journal in a long time, huh. I guess going on vacation and lots of boredom can do that to you. I'll do my best to update this soon.Category:Internet Category:Technology Category:Social Media